1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental plate structure, and more particularly, to an ornamental plate structure with easy assembly and surrounded by a supporting base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Requirements of quality as well as aesthetic feeling of modern electronic products are getting higher and higher. For example, notebook computers with various ornamental plates become a trend in the market. Consumers are likely to buy the products due to preference for the ornamental plate with special patterns. Furthermore, an electronic product with a replaceable ornamental plate is even more popular in the market. However, mechanisms adapted to the replaceable ornamental plate of the notebook computer require more components and larger mechanical space. In addition, assembly of above-mentioned mechanisms is not convenient, either. For example, it is difficult to detach the ornamental plate when it is surrounded by other components. Thus, how to design an ornamental plate structure with easy assembly and less cost becomes an issue of the electronic device.